The Tactician's Crush
by fullmoonsage
Summary: Wierd title. FE7,Lyn's story. Adem the tactician has developed a crush on Lyn...however,something stands in his way...Rath. Only slightly romantic,if at all.Short story...random idea...read and review...


Random TacticianxLyn story. not very long...don't really care if ya like it or not...but,review anyway...because honestly...I always care a little bit about what people think of my stories...TacticianAdem...

I don't own fire emblem,and I'm okay with that...but what really irks me is that I don't have total control of Rath...I wish I could say something like "Rath,defend me." or "Rath,do my homework." without people looking at me funny...anyway,don't own Fire emblem,read on...

by the way...Adem in no way represents me...I hate Lyn...she should wear pants...

* * *

Adem awoke from a good dream. He had a dream about Lyn...again. He and Lyn were married and owned a home in Caelin. A home far away from the tough lives of both a noble and a peasant.

The tactician awoke with a smile on his face. He turned his head and realized that he was on a cot,and not a large bed. And he realized that Lyn was not his wife,and not sleeping next to him. He saw his roommate(or,rather "tentmate") ,Rath, sleeping on his cot on the other side of the tent. These events told him that his dream...was just that. His smile quickly faded to the average expression of slight emotionlessness.

He got up and put on his casual wear...which was basically his sleepwear with a green cloak and boots added on. He noticed that Rath was still sleeping...he was a surprisingly heavy sleeper. Adem figured it was because he was up late so often. His body has to find a way to make sure it gets enough sleep.

Adem walked out of the tent and looked around the campsite for Lyn. When he didn't see her, he considered checking her tent,but he quickly eliminated that possibility. He didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping. Adem was usually an earlybird,as was Wil,apparently. Adem spotted Wil walking out of his and Matthew's tent.

"Ah...Adem,are you always up this early? I've never seen you around in the morning." Wil said cheerfully.

"Well...sometimes I stay in my tent and read." Adem said,rubbing his eye.

"Oh...well, carry on!" Wil said before heading to a nearby field.

The tactician walked to the tent where all the weapons are stored. When he walked in, he saw something he didn't expect.

"Lyn?" Adem asked.

"Oh, hi." Lyn replied.

"Well...I was going to see if you were in your tent, but I didn't want to wake you. Guess I didn't need to worry about that."

"Nope. So...what are you up to?"

"Just checking on our weapons. Looking for weapons that we need to buy more of. Making sure nothing was stolen. That sort of thing."

"Oh. Am I in your way?"

"No, no. Not at all.Er...what are you in here for anyway?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Oh...no...not at all..."

"Well...i've got some other things to do, anyway. Well...see ya, Adem."

"See ya..."

After Lyn left,Adem exhaled deeply.

--

The next day, Adem was laying on his cot,reading a book. The book was about a king and a queen who were betrayed by a couple of old friends. They set out on a quest to stop them,but they end up confronting something bigger.

He lost his place on the page he was reading when Rath came in and landed on his cot heavily.

"Bad day?" The tactician asked,slightly amused.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Rath said,rather quietly.

"Heh...you never do..."

Minutes later, Rath was falling asleep. Adem thought it would be fun to wake him up with a bucket of water,but Rath is never fun to be around when he's prematurely woken up,or wet...or any time,really.

Rath woke up eventually and walked outside,not saying a word to Adem.

Sunset

Rath came back in with an strange expression on his face. It was a mix between his average emotionless face and a slight hint of happiness.

"What's up? You seem...happy..." Adem pointed out.

"I was just talking to Wil...you'll never guess what I heard..." Rath said.

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on Lyn?"

"Um...no."

"Are you telling me the truth?'

"Um...no."

"..."

"Yes...I kind of have a crush on her...why do you ask?"

"How long have you had this crush?"

"A long time."

"Well...why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it would matter..."

"Of course it matters..."

"Why?"

"Don't try anything with her...got it?!"

"What?"

"If you care about your social life and your body...you won't go near Lyn any more..."

"Wow...I never knew...you were like this."

"I hide a lot of things..."

--

The next morning, Adem went to Lyn's tent to confirm his feelings to her before Rath did. It was clear that Rath also liked Lyn...otherwise he wouldn't have threatened Adem. He walked into her tent and saw Florina sleeping in her cot. Luckily,she was asleep,otherwise,she would have been scared to death by what she saw. First of all,a man was in her tent. Second of all,it was a scary man...Rath. And third...Rath and Lyn were sitting on Lyn's cot...kissing. They stopped when Lyn opened her eyes and noticed Adem in the tent's doorway. They both looked at Adem,each with different expressions. Lyn's look said "i'm sorry..."(clearly she knew Adem's secret). Rath's look said "You were warned...but you still came anyway...".

* * *

Poor Adem...short story...I made Rath different than what makes him cool...but he just looks like he would say that...at least,he looks like that to me...review...please,or Rath'll hurt you...not really...wierd story...just felt like writin' it...tell me what you think.


End file.
